Doux réveil
by Nescuik
Summary: Comment j'ai imaginé le début de la relation de Klaus et Caroline. Cette dernière se réveille dans ses bras, mais va-t-elle l'assumer ? Et surtout, comment c'est elle retrouver là ? Klaroline, mention de Stebekah et Delena


Je me réveillais doucement, en grognant contre le soleil qui filtrait à travers les rideaux. Comme pour me cacher je pressais mes yeux contre le cou dans lequel j'avais dormi. Des bras m'encerclaient et me pressaient contre un corps chaud, un torse parfaitement musclé. Euh... Mayday ! Caroline en danger, un corps chaud et des bras puissant ?! Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, j'avais peur de qui je pourrais trouver là... Hier soir, Damon nous avait invité à la pension avec Elena, pour faire la fête. Toute l'équipe au complet, les Mickaelson, les Salavatore, Elena, Bonnie, Jer. Les bouteilles de bourbon des deux frères avaient été sifflées pendant la soirée, je me souvenais d'avoir entendu Damon dire à Elena quand ils étaient montés, qu'il faudrait qu'il refasse tout son stock, qu'on avait tous une trop grosse descente pour que sa cargaison suive. Le problème avec les Mickaelson, c'est que Klaus est toujours là, et qu'entre nous... y a comme de l'attraction on va dire. Je sentais les doigts se déplacer sur mes hanches et mes cuisses, je ne pus retenir un léger frisson.

« - Alors, love, je te fais de l'effet, susurra la voix contre mon oreille.

- Bordel, bordel, bordel... Pas toi, tout sauf toi, gémis-je contre son torse.

- Sympathique petit cœur, dès le matin, je pourrais être vexé tu sais, ria-t-il en jouant avec mes cheveux, tu te souviens ce qui s'est passé tout de même ? Une, deux, trois, quatre, cinq bouteilles, t'as fait fort quand même, souffla-t-il. »

Ca y'est. J'avais bu toute la soirée, comme tout le monde et lorsque les gens avaient commencé à aller se coucher dans les différentes chambre de la pension, il n'avait resté plus que moi et Klaus. Cet abrutit avait rigolé, puis s'était levé et m'avait tendu la main. Je le savais lui aussi, bien éméché, j'avais donc hésité, mais avait fini par l'attraper. Et au lieu de me soutenir pour m'emmener dans ma chambre, il m'avait plaqué contre lui. J'avais levé les yeux en lui demandant ce qu'il comptait faire. Il m'avait alors pris par les hanches en plaçant mes bras autour de son cou avant. Et il avait commencé à bouger, tout doucement, puis j'étais rentrée dans la danse. Trois slows ont eu le temps de défiler avant qu'il ne m'attrape le menton et rapproche son visage du mien.

« - Klaus... Klaus faut pas... avais-je soufflé contre ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as pardonné, comme au reste de ma famille. Nous sommes des vampires, nous avons fait des choses très moches, des choses qui resteront gravées en nous tout au long de notre vie, mais toi et Elena ont su nous pardonner à Bekah, Elijah, Kol et moi... Vous nous avez même aider à trouver le moyen de ramener Kol. Je t'ai laissé tout le temps de me dire non, de te trouver un autre homme qui te rendrait heureuse. Tous des histoires d'un soir, jamais un de sérieux. Petit cœur, nous vivons enfin tous paisiblement, la ville connaît notre existence, les gens ne nous fuient plus, ils acceptent même de nous côtoyer, alors s'il te plaît arrête un peu de faire semblant, avait-il dit en s'écartant légèrement de moi.

- Je sais tout ça Klaus, je sais. Mais toi et moi ? Sérieusement ? T'as vu ton caractère de cochon ? Et le mien ? Ca marchera jamais, on passera notre temps à nous hurler dessus juste pour savoir qui a pris la dernière poche de sang et en a même pas laissé à l'autre. Puis t'arrivera avec tes petits surnoms trop mignons, et je te pardonnerai, et je t'en voudrais de faire que je te pardonne aussi vite. Et quand tu te mettras à bouder, je viendrais t'embêter, te pousser à bout jusqu'au moment où tu réagiras, et que tu me hurleras dessus ou tu m'embrasseras, ou j'en sais rien et on passera le reste de notre vie comme ça...

- Dans ton petit discours, ma belle, je vois trois choses. Que mes surnoms « trop mignons » te plaisent plus que tu ne le laisses voir. Deuxièmement, que tu nous vois ensemble « pour le reste de notre vie », ce qui veut dire que tu y as déjà pensé et que tu l'as souhaité. Et troisièmement, tu dis tout ça en sachant que ça va vraiment se passer comme ça, mais tu ne nous laisses même pas une petite chance pour ça puisse vraiment marcher comme ça et pas autrement, soufflait-il une pointe de tristesse dans la voix. Tout ce que je sais sweetheart, c'est pas comment ça va se passer, je suis sûr qu'on va se disputer le premier jour de notre relation, mais je sais que tu me fais tourner la tête, que tu décuples toutes mes sensations lorsque tu es près de moi, que je peux arrêter de faire n'importe quoi pour toi, et que je peux faire n'importe quoi juste pour te voir sourire, ou t'entendre rire...

- Nikklaus... Tais toi. Juste tais toi, avais-je soupirer contre lui. »

Puis j'avais levé le visage contre lui, et m'étais accrochée à son cou en me soulevant sur la pointe des pieds. J'avais doucement posé mes lèvres contre les siennes. Il avait lâché un grognement et avait tout de suite répondu à mon baiser. Il mordillait ma lèvre inférieure pendant que retenais un soupir qui lui ferait perdre le contrôle. Puis il avait laissé des bisous papillons s'échouer sur ma mâchoire, pour venir embrassé la base de mon cou, et le suçoté à fin d'y laisser une marque. Il m'avait chatouillé et j'avais laissé échapper un petit rire, il s'était alors écarté en me regardant et haussant les sourcils.

« - Ce n'est rien t'inquiètes pas, continues même, lui avais-je demandé en souriant.

- Tu ne préférerais pas qu'on... monte plutôt ?

- Hum... laisse moi réfléchir... »

Et je m'étais enfuie à vitesse vampirique en riant comme une folle lorsque je l'avais entendu jurer et se lancer à ma poursuite. Je m'étais enfermée dans ma chambre, et l'avait entendu approcher à petit pas, puis gratter à ma porte. Je l'avais ouvert tout doucement en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait, que j'étais fatiguée. Il m'avait regardé avec des grands yeux, jusqu'au moment où j'ai explosé de rire. Il a poussé la porte, l'a refermé d'un coup de pied et m'avait attrapé pour me jeter sur le lit. Et à partir de ce moment là j'avais découvert un tout nouveau Klaus. Doux, attentionné, et capable de m'emmener plus loin qu'aucun autre avait fait. Il s'était occupé de moi toute la nuit et je lui avais rendu la pareille. J'avais fini par m'endormir contre lui lorsqu'il avait commencé à caresser mes cheveux.

« - A quoi tu penses Caroline, me demande-t-il.

- A hier soir, j'étais entrain de me refaire notre soirée, je souffle.

- Tu regrettes alors, conclua-t-il en s'écartant de moi, tu ne veux même pas essayer. Pourtant cette nuit, tu avais l'air tout à fait d'accord avec moi, je veux dire, pour continuer.

- Klaus reste là. Je ne regrette pas, je ne regrette rien, bizarrement. J'ai juste peur de comment ça va se passer. Je suis incapable de te dire si je t'aime déjà vraiment, j'arrive pas à faire le tri dans ce que je pense et ce que je ressens... dis-je d'une petite voix.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'es trop près, bougonnai-je.

- Ooooh... My love, tu es déstabilisée on dirait, et si je fais ça ? Rit-il en laissant courir ses doigts sur ma hanche, puis remonter vers mon ventre, avant de me renverser et se placer au dessus de moi.

- Klaus... tout le monde doit être réveiller, on va pas faire ça maintenant quand même !

- Pourquoi pas, dit-il en m'embrassant le cou, jusqu'à la naissance de ma poitrine. »

Et nous voilà reparti pour une énième round.

Deux petites heures après, vers midi nous descendions main dans la main, qu'il serra très fort pour m'empêcher de l'enlever lorsque nous serions devant les autres. Je le rassurais d'un sourire en pénétrant dans la cuisine. Ils étaient tous là, la tête dans leur bol. Bekah s'était même rendormie sur l'épaule de Stephen, et Elena luttait pour ne pas faire la même chose dans les bras de Damon. Kol écoutait la musique sur son iPod en secouant la tête de droite à gauche, tandis qu'Elijah lisait le journal. Bonnie et Jérémie était assis par terre contre le plan de travail. Ils levèrent tous la tête en nous voyant rentrer et leurs yeux bloquaient sur nos mains.

« - Tu vois Elena, je savais que c'était eux qui foutaient tout ce bordel cette nuit, grogna Damon.

- Care... Je t'aime de tout mon cœur, Klaus je sais pas ce que tu lui fais mais je vous en supplie faîte moins de bruit... gémit Elena en se massant les tempes, alors que les autres acquiescaient vivement.

- Mais... J'ai pas fait tant de bruits que ça, murmurais-je en rougissant.

- Petit cœur, je n'ai pas voulu te le dire mais ta voix porte... Beaucoup, ria Klaus puis en se rapprochant de moi, mais je trouve ça très excitant !

- KLAUS ! BORDEL ! T'aurais pu me le dire ou me faire taire, j'en sais rien moi ! Hurlai-je.

- RAAAAAAH ! Mais taisez vous ! Rugit Damon en emmenant Elena par la main, pendant que Stephen portait Bekah.

- Félicitations Bro', dit Kol en passant devant nous, Caroline content de te voir dans la famille. »

Ils partirent tous au fur et à mesure. Nous nous installions devant notre café, je n'osais même pas le regarder. J'étais vraiment si bruyante que ça ?

« - Oh oui mon cœur, tu n'imagines même, me dit-il.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu parles toute seule, mais je t'entend tu sais, sourit-il.

- Rah tu m'énerves ! Grognai-je en me levant, je vais me recoucher. Dans MA chambre.

- Je te rejoins dans un quart d'heures ma puce.

- NON ! Pas de surnoms, pas de cadeaux, rien du tout ! Tu m'énerves. »

Premier simulacre de dispute ? Fait.


End file.
